


Legolas in Imladris

by feathertail



Series: Little Legolas [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Little Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: Legolas visits ImladrisOriginally posted on Wattpad and fanfiction.net August 15th 2014





	Legolas in Imladris

"Legolas! By the Valar, keep _still_!" Thranduil sighed as his son clambered up onto his shoulders to get a beeter view of their destination. The elfling shrieked as the King's elk stumbled, unaccustomed to the additional fidgeting, and slipped from his father's shoulders.  
"Legolas!" Thranduil reached out, but one of his guards got there first. Strong arms cradled the terrified elfling, making sure he was safe.  
"Goheno nin, hiren." [Forgive me, my lord.] The Captain of the Guards held out the wriggling prince to the king.  
"There is nothing to be forgiven, Gilraen." Thranduil sighed in relief. "You might as well set him down, we're nearly there." Gilraen did so, and Legolas scampered ahead. Thranduil smiled as he watched his son investigate a waterfall.

He slid off his mount to greet his friend, and their host, Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris. "Mae govannen, mellon nin." [Well met, my friend.] The elvenking called, stepping forward to greet the Noldor lord.  
"Mae govannen." Elrond returned the greeting, then looked around curiously. "I thought you said your son was accompanying you?" Thranduil also looked around for Legolas.  
"Hiding in the trees, hiren." Gilraen murmured quietly.  
Thranduil nodded his thanks and, gesturing for Elrond to follow him, walked swiftly towards the elfing's hiding place. "Legolas?" He called gently.  
A golden crowned head, encircled with a thin ring of mithril, peeped out from amidst a thicket, then sharnk back when Elrond came into view.  
"Legolas, Elrond is my friend, he won't hurt you." Azure eyes blinked at him, unsure. "Come on, pen neth." Thranduil murmured, holding out his hand. The elfling's tiny hand slipped into it, and he shuffled out of the thicket, looking down at the ground and sidling behind his father.  
"Mae govannen, pen neth." Elrond crouched to Legolas' level and smiled at the Woodland Prince. Wide eyes blinked back at him, unsure. "I have two sons around the same age as you, would you like to meet them?" Legolas nodded timidly. Elrond smiled and straightened up, turning back towards Imladris and calling loudly, "Elladan! Elrohir!"

Two identical dark haired elflings bounded out of the trees, heads crowned with circlets similar to Legolas'. After bowing to Thranduil and  his guards, the elven twins turned their dark gazes on their father. "Yes, Adar?" They enquired.  
"King Thranduil has brought his son with him. Could you accompany him and show him around, please?"  
Thranduil pushed his reluctant son in front of him as the twins bowed politely. "Mae govannen." They said in unison. Legolas looked up at his father, confused. Thranduil nodded his head to encourage him.  
Legolas turned back to the twins and bowed back. "Mae govannen." He said timidly.  
Two dark gazes solemly returned his own. "Off you go, then." Elrond smiled and ushered the eldlings off.  
"Come on." One of the twins took Legolas' right hand, and the other did the same on the left. The trio ran off, the older elves watching fondly.

~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~

The dinner bell rang out clearly, calling the Lord of Rivendell, his family and his guests to dine. Elrond was already seated, with Thranduil on his right and his wife Celebrian on his left. Three empty seats faced them; Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were absent. The minutes ticked by, and there was still no sign of the elflings. Elrond glanced at the elvenking. Thranduil looked concerned, but was hiding it well. He laid a hand on his friend's arm.  
"We'll find them. Don't worry." Thranduil nodded, looking less worried, though a frown still creased his forehead.

Eventually, Erestor emerged herding three small, muddy elflings in front of him. An exclamation of "Legolas!" from Thranduil was spoken at the same time as "Elladan!" from Elrond and "Elrohir!" from Celebrian.  
The advisor bowed. "Your sons and Prince Legolas, Lord Elrond." He spoke, having also bowed to Thranduil and Celebrian. Elrond looked relieved, as did the elves on his right and left.  
"Thank you, Erestor." The advisor bowed again, dismissed. As soon as he had left, Elrond frowned at the elflings. "Elladan, Elrohir, step forth." The elflinga glanced at each other before two of them obeyed.  
"Yes, Adar?" One asked meekly, after being elbowed sharply by his brother.  
"How came you by this state?" Elrond gestured to the mud that coated all three, and the trail they left behind.  
"We showed Legolas around as you told us, and then we showed him our favourite spot by the waterfall." Elladan spoke next, not trusting his younger twin brother. Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
"And the mud...?" Celebrian questioned.  
Elrohir looked nervous as he looked down at the ground, his right foot twisting on its toe behind him. "Well, we started a game of 'Tag', but it got a bit..."  
"Out of hand, yes." Elrond finished. "Elladan, Elrohir, take Prince Legolas to the baths and clean up. Then you may eat dinner."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Although all three turned up later, freshly scrubbed, neat and tidy, Elrond wasn't surprised when Lindir came to him with a list of complaints.  
"The flowers and the riverbank are _ruined..._ "  
"The hallways _covered_ in mud..."  
"The baths _swimming_ in soap and water..."  
And the list went on. And although they had caused so much trouble, Elrond couldn't help but reflect with pride that not only had the twins caused chaos, but they had convinced a regal prince from the Royal House of Greenwood the Great to aid them in their quest for destruction. The trio certainly were remarkable.


End file.
